Awkward Love
by Colourful Darkness
Summary: A collection of drabbles that looks at the love story between Neville and Hannah


**Drabble 1: Lost Toad**

The compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl and a round faced boy stood in the corridor.

"Have you seen a toad, you see Neville here has lost his," said the girl, in what Hannah thought was a rather bossy voice.

"No, sorry…"

The girl began to close the door, but not until Hannah said to the boy whose name was Neville, "I really hope you find it."

He smiled slightly, mumbled a word of thanks and began to follow the bushy-haired girl into the corridor of the train, clumsily stumbling over his feet as he did so.

**Drabble 2: Herbology Expert**

Hannah was having some difficulty squeezing the pus out of the plants Professor Sprout had assigned the class.

"You've just got to squeeze the edges a bit more," said Neville, who was working on the table next to her. He walked over to her table, and started showing her how to do it properly. "See," he said squeezing out a lot of pus and collecting it into Hannah's virtually empty jar. Hannah smiled at him.

"Thanks."

**Drabble 3: Room of Requirements **

"Oh god, Neville, what did you do this time?" Hannah asked Neville in shock, as she evaluated the state of him. His face was bruised, and he had cuts and gashes all over his arms. Neville lazed into one of the hammocks that occupied the Room of Requirements.

"I asked the Carrows how filthy their blood was," said Neville bluntly.

"Oh Neville…" said Hannah, as she hurried over to him, with a bottle of dittany.

"I just patched up Seamus…here…this might sting a little…"

Hannah dipped her fingers into the bottle and then traced Neville's bruised cheek with the remedy. He winced slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

**Drabble 4: Brave**

He was burning, enclosed by Voldemort's spell and the sorting hat. Hannah wanted to run up to him, help him somehow…but she feared Voldemort. She was not as brave as Harry, Ron or Hermione. She was not as brave as Neville…

**Drabble 5: The End of the War**

The war was over. They had won. Neville was sitting on one of the tables of the Great Hall, surrounded by a group of admiring girls, the ruby hilted sword lying on the table in front of him. For once Hannah felt a sense of jealously. Those girls weren't so over him, when he was the fifteen year old, rounded faced botanist. Those girls weren't even his friends…

Neville looked around from his seat and saw Hannah staring at him. He smiled at her, got up and walked towards her, leaving the sword on the table.

"Hannah,"

"Neville, oh Neville I was so worried," she rambled, hugging him "and when the sorting hat was on you and you-know-who was so near…I thought he was going to kill you."

Hannah suddenly realized she was crying into Neville's blood stained robes.

"Sshh," said Neville somewhat awkwardly as he patted her clumsily on the back. "It's over."

**Drabble 6: First Kiss**

Hannah's first kiss wasn't perfect, in fact if truth be told, it was pretty bad. In fact it was wet, sloppy and incredibly awkward. Neville kissed her on the train ride home, after the war was over. The train was fairly empty, as most of the students had already left and the two of them were sharing a compartment and sort of talking about their hopes and dreams for the future when suddenly he kissed her. The kiss wasn't perfect, but it was so heartfelt; so true.

**Drabble 7: The Leaky Cauldron**

"You know I hate that you're an auror. It scares me, and really I don't want to argue about it anymore."

Hannah was glaring at Neville from across the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, which she had closed only an hour ago. They had now been going out for two years.

"Yeah, I know," said Neville quietly. "That's why I handed my resignation letter in today."

Hannah was flabbergasted.

"Oh no," Hannah said, her mouth open in horror. "No, don't quit because of me…"

Neville walked around the bar, took the glass Hannah was cleaning out of hands and pulled her to him.

"I wanted to quit, for you and for me. It just wasn't working out, plus I've been offered a new job."

"You have?" Hannah said, gazing up at him.

"Professor Sprout resigned at Hogwarts and I have been offered to take her place."

"Wow, Neville that's great," said Hannah enthusiastically, and then suddenly her enthusiasm died. "But Neville…Hogwarts is a long way from here, and you'll be living there and not here anymore and I'll hardly get to see you."

Hannah felt tears coming on at the prospect of Neville leaving her, and she looked at Neville for confirmation, but found that he was smiling goofily.

"I'm not living at Hogwarts, I've arranged it with the Headmaster so that I work day time hours, and I'll come back here by floo powder 3 o'clock every afternoon – so I will be here from 3pm- 8am every day, plus I'll be with you every weekend."

"Really?"

"Really," said Neville with a smile. Hannah reached up and cupped Neville's face and reached up and kissed him.

"I can't believe you going back to Hogwarts…"

**Drabble 8: Meeting the parents**

Neville didn't want Hannah to meet his parents, and it wasn't until their third year of dating and a lot of arguments that Neville finally agreed to take Hannah to St Mungos. Hannah knew Neville was really nervous about, but it turned out fine. Hannah brushed and braided Alice's hair and talked nonsense things to Frank, all the while Neville was standing back, with a look of peculiarity on his face. Just before they were about to leave. Alice came up to them and placed a lolly wrapper into Neville's hand; she then turned to Hannah and gave one to her too.

"Does that mean I'm really part of the family?"

Neville positively beamed. "I believe so; Mum's never given anyone else a wrapper before."

**Drabble 9: The Proposal**

Neville was on his knees, on their bed in their bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah gazed up at him from her pillow. "Neville – what the…"

"Hannah, I love you so much, and I would be the happiest man in the world, if you would be my wife." And then he pulled out a ring, just like a true muggle, just like Hannah wanted, just like her father did to her mother.

"Yes, yes…Yes!"

Hannah jumped out from under the covers of the bed and bowled Neville onto his back, so that she was lying on top of him, and then she kissed him, full on the mouth, and breathed 'yes,' one more time.


End file.
